Building on eight years of success, we propose to continue the efforts of the Center for Research on the Organization and Financing of Care for the Mentally Ill. The Center will conduct research in three major areas: (1.) The Financing and Economics of Mental Health Services; (2.) Organizational Innovation and Change in Mental Health Services. (3.) Methods in Mental Health Services Research. The proposed research addresses trends in the forefront of mental health systems design and delivery and will advance the state of scientific knowledge available to researchers and local and national decision makers. Another aim of the Center is to bring together NIMH predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees with senior-level investigators to further their understanding and experience in mental health service research. The Center also will prove a focal point for collaboration and technical assistance to local, state, and national providers, administrators, and policy makers. Finally, the Center will disseminate knowledge through its working paper series, presentations, face to face exchange, and publications in the scholarly literature. In fulfilling these aims, the Center will continue and indeed expand upon its eight years record of success in each of these areas.